A Wisp Amongst The Shadows
by Artycomicfangirl
Summary: Charlotte, a young mage and well known idol singer hailing from the Blue Pegasus guild seems to have a happy life filled with music, fans and fame in Magnolia City. But what happens when her childhood catches up with her, bringing back memories of a certain Shadow Mage from a Dark Guild? she tells the story of how she met Kageyama and what he truly was before evil consumed him


'Oh wow! What a beautiful day! I'm glad I chose this day to travel!

A young woman was musing to herself, her shoulder length strawberry blonde curls bouncing with every single spring in her step and her dress flowing lightly within the soft breeze present in lovely morning.

Charlotte Laindear, a young mage possessing wisp magic was walking on her way to her guild, carrying a beige vintage suitcase in one hand and her lavender coloured ukulele in a brown case in the other. On her way to her guild, a few people have stopped by to ask if she needed help, but she kindly dismissed them, saying that it was not that heavy and that she didn't want to disturb them from their daily activites.

After a few minutes of walking down a stoned walkway, she finally could see the top of a grand looking building with ornate stone wings on both sides, and the image of a winged horse as its logo.

"Finally… Blue Pegasus…" the young woman thought. Just as she was about to reach out to push the door handles, the door slowly opened by itself, revealing the grand interior of the building and three mages standing in front of her.

"Good Morning Miss Laindear!" the two out of the three mages greeted, while one of them greeted her with less enthusiasm and more of an odd silent type charm that was meant to make women swoon. Charlotte had giggled at their greeting, even though this had happened every day.

"Good morning Hibiki! Eve, Ren… "She greeted them one by one as she proceeded to enter into the guild.

"Whoa! Someone's been packing! If I may ask, where are you going?" Hibiki Lates questioned.

"Are you going on a vacation Miss Charlotte?" Eve followed on.

"Well, sort of… I'm actually catching a train to see my parents in Oshibana town this afternoon!"

"Wow! How great! How long are you leaving for?" Eve asked in amusement.

"I'll be away for three days… which reminds me, is Master Bob here? I need to tell him about this…

"Yeah, he's at the over there as usual…" Ren pointed over at an elegant looking pub bar.

"Ah, thank you! Well, I hope you have a great day! See you later maybe!

"Goodbye Miss Laindear and I hope you have a great day too! "The trio greeted as each of them formed a pose, which earned a laugh from the young woman. As Charlotte made her way towards the bar, Master Bob had already spotted her from afar and a friendly smile had appeared on his features.

"Why hello Charlotte! How was your morning?" He chirped happily.

"It was great Master! The weather's good outside isn't it?"

"It sure is… oh hey! I heard about you leaving this afternoon, and it's a good thing that you always want to visit your parents! Where are they from again?"

"Oshibana Town! It's a really beautiful place!" Charlotte gave a grin.

"And so I've heard! It must be great seeing your original hometown again after so many years…"

"I know! Even though I've been keeping in touch with my parents through letters, I really missed them recently and wanted to see them in person! It's like returning to my childhood days! Gosh, I wonder how much has changed? Or if the people who live there remember me? Wow, it'll be good to see everyone there again…"

Master Bob had noticed her voice trailing off slightly, a hint of sadness and a faraway look in her eyes, as if she was recalling a memory.

"Is something the matter? Are you okay?" he questioned, showing concern for his guild member and friend.

"Oh! I'm okay… it's just… I was wondering about a particular person…" a faint memory flashed in her mind of a young man with shadow black spiky hair extending slightly past his ears and long bangs swept across his face, along with a piercing, but at the same time, comforting gaze from dark eyes. Her heart ached slightly at the memory, but she kept in inside.

"Is that so? Is he some special loved one?"

"Wha… how did you…" She couldn't get her words out due to her surprise of her Master's knowledge of certain information that she has never told anyone before. Charlotte was met by a soft smile by her guild master, which she returned back a sad smile. Her master was a truly remarkable and understanding person, which is one of the many traits she has admired about him.

"Well yeah… it's just… I haven't seen him for least three years since we were younger… I've been looking for him, trying to get in touch with him… but he's never there… like he doesn't want to show himself… but then again, we haven't been on very good terms… we used to be so close… but now… it's like I don't even know him anymore… but I can't help but thinking about him sometimes, because I miss him… I always wonder what he's doing now… I'm sorry Master Bob, I didn't mean to bring in my sad stories to you… forgive me…"

The elderly cross dressing man gently held her hand "No… it's alright sweetie… I understand what you are trying to say, and it's good to vent out your problems once in a while… do you want to tell me about your story about this young? I would love to hear the very beginning of it even…"

Charlotte was stunned. Yes she did know how understanding and friendly Master Bob could be, how easily he got along with others within Blue Pegasus and that wild, loud and strong Fairy Tail guild and the fact that he was also had strong opinions and a serious side on rare occasions, but she could not believe that he was asking such a question.

"Th-Thankyou Master! But… I'm not sure if you really want to hear all of it… I mean, you might get bored… "

"Sweetie…I really want to hear about your problems so I can help you…I don't mind what I have to do… just as long as I know that I could help someone in need… and besides…" the elderly man placed a hand on his cheek "Even though all of us here know you very well ever since you came here…we never had the time to learn more about your past life… it'll be interesting to know more about you…"

Charlotte was extremely touched by his words and she soon found herself opening up towards him. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"Alright then… it all started many years ago when I was just a little child…"


End file.
